Fate Among Hope
by ImpossiblyPossible33
Summary: Trust is the only thing a family needs to stay alive. When you break the trust, you break apart the family.
1. SUMMERY

#Coming soon.

Story Summery:

 _"A wise man once told me that **fate** never happens **for a reason**. It didn't make sense until I lived my own fate, in time I believe you all will, and no matter what happens, you'll know what to do when the time is right."_

 _"It's what brought us **here** , forgiveness for what man has led us into, flames from a fire that should of never been lit." A slight paused. "Fate."_

 _"It's what brought us to **this moment**." The great leader raised his arm to the crowd who gathered around him. "Who can vow to me, that no matter **what happens** in this time, no matter what **fate** we may go up against..." He had no intention of saying the rest, knowing his people already knew what he was asking of them._

 _The crowd didn't hesitate to show there loyalty as the **'resistance'** against the machines. "We are the oncoming **storm**!" John Conner screamed over his brothers' and sisters' loud cheers._

 _"LET'S TAKE BACK **OUR WORLD**!" _

QUICK REVIEW:

The year is 2019, Sarah Conner and Kyle Reese decided that John would never change from what he must always become. SO- they found a house out in the middle of nowhere, somewhere where were they can just relax and try to get there lives situated.

Thing's start to seem alright, until Kyle and Pop's discover something that would change all of there lives forever. -chapter two: 12-20-15


	2. Unexpected Turn Of Events

Kyle's eye's were narrowed, wide and sturdy as he prowled threw the woods like a timber wolf; gun at hand and knife in his pocket. He froze in his steps as he felt the ground tremble a little ways away.

A doe slowly made her way threw the woods, just a few yards away, oblivious to his presence, he raised his weapon slowly to avoid drawing attention to himself. "DON'T KILL HER!"

Kyle jumped back so far her fell down right on his butt, accidentally letting the arrow fling from his bow uncontrollably. His eyes grew wide as the doe took off back into the brush, leaving him yet again without dinner. "Dammit!" He hit the ground in anger.

Pop's who was standing a few yards behind him decided he should set off a few rounds out into the open field beside them. "Stop shooting!" Kyle jumped to his feet and as surprised to see another mule deer run past him and hit a tree a few feet away from him. "I got one." the guardian approached him, emotionless as ever.

"No!" Both sets of eyes looked over in the direction of the sudden outburst.

Puzzled when they seen something run over to the dead buck and hide behind the caucus. Pop's raised his gun and brushed his finger over the trigger. "Don't..." Kyle whispered as he pushed the gun down with his hand. "It's a kid." As surprised as he could be, Kyle approached the kill, and the little girl hiding behind it.

Kyle's eyes widened when he seen the little girl had an arrow sticking out of her leg. She looked up at him with a unforgettably-unforgivable expression, tears seemingly gathering in the corners of her light baby blue eyes.

"Oh shit." He whispered to himself.

The guardian stepped forward, his eyes lowering to scan over the child who lay below them. "Apply pressure above them wound witch will stop the blood from flowing down past the injury." Kyle shot the terminator a quick look before getting down to try and stop the bleeding. "Hold still, i'm not going to hurt you." He tried to keep her calm but she already seemed to be pretty mellow for having an arrow sticking out of her.

"GET AWAY!" She spat out, slicing his arm with her sharp nails. "OWE!" He jumped back, oblivious to the fact she was protecting the dead caucus still.

Kyle looked up at Pop's, telepathically asking what his logical solution was for trying to help a insane little human girl that came out of absolute nowhere. What in the world was this girl doing so far out here in the woods all by herself anyway? "Touch her and you're heart is mine." A cold feeling came over him as yet another girl stepped out from behind the oak trees, only this one was an adult, a bow pulled back and aiming right for him.

He just prayed she could hold the bow back long enough for him to reason with her. "Whoa, wait, let's talk about this..." He held up his hands innocently.

"Step away from her." She demanded, her voice dark and commanding much like his own when angry enough. "I'm just trying to help..." Kyle obey'ed, taking two large steps back.

"AWAY." She snapped as Pop's crouched down beside the little girl. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" She screamed and released the arrow towards him, piercing his shoulder, or so she thought.

She froze in fear as the arrow just bounced off of him.

Pop's held the girl's leg tightly, making her squirm a little. "I am going to pull the arrow out now." He warned her as his other hand wrapped around the end of the arrow. Kyle and the strange women watched in horror as blood spewed everywhere the moment it had been removed. "AH!" The little girl cried while Kyle rushed over to tie his coat around her leg. "It's OK, it's OK!" He said, though he looked more scared then she did.

The women rushed over right beside them, both humans trying to stop the bleeding while pop's pulled out a random bandage wrap of some sort out of one of his many pockets.

Panicking still, Kyle was pushed away by the women. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" She growled, clawing and punching at them both. Kyle trusted himself when he recovered, knowing restraining her while Pop's did what he did best would cause things to resolve easier; in that case, the women was tackled to the ground, they both rolled until Kyle held the dominance on top of her. "He's only trying to help!" Kyle yelled over the screaming women.

Pop's began to wrap up the little girl's leg, pulling it tighter in some places while lose in other's. "Hold still." He told her as she tried to pull away when he tightened it more.

"OW!" She yelped as he picked her up, cradling her like a baby. "We need tools that we do not have now, our base consists of much needed equipment for this kind of injury." He then turned and began his way back towards the trail that led back to there said home.

The women scrambled away as Kyle finally let her go. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She took off at a full on sprint after him, not caring what she ran into apparently because she ran right into a huge oak tree. Kyle rushed over to her, struggling to keep up with the long legged women. "Jesus Christ did you break you're damn head, I heard that all the way over there!" He collapse to his knees beside her to look over her head.

She curled up in a ball, holding her head with both arms. "Shit..." She moaned. Kyle looked surprised as Pop's had already walked over the hill enough were you couldn't see him anymore.

"Where's my daughter...?" She sounded tired. Kyle helped her sit up and recover herself. "My friend has her, he's taking really good care of her I promise." She hesitated to start and panic again, finally the crazy women had lost the erg to fight back. "Come on, I'll help you." He reached around her shoulders, pulling her up to her feet.

* * *

Pop's kicked open the door, scaring Sarah as she was taking a nap on the love seat. "Pop's?!" She jumped up. Pop's looked at her but went on his way towards the kitchen.

"I can close up the wound, but the necessary utensils I require are not in my possession." He looked down at her to see her crying in what seemed to be a strange way, not because of the pain but maybe because she had no idea what he was talking about. She covered her face with her hands as he gently laid her across the cold counter top.

"Do not move." He ordered as he began searching threw the drawers and cabinets for certain things and medicines.

Sarah walked over, comply taken aback when she seen the situation. Pop's waked back over with some string, scissors, a needle and some antibacterial ointment. He also had a spray bottle with some cleansing spay inside. "Sarah, apply pressure above the wound while I sew the skin back together." The little girl cried even harder when Sarah thoroughly squeezed her upper thigh. "I'm sorry honey, I am." Sarah tried to calm the child down but her soft voice wasn't calming her down at all.

"It's OK..." Sarah leaned over her, softly holding her bright red face with her other hand. "Just relax, I promise it will be over soon." Pop's looked up to see how his charge acted upon the situation, typical female of course trying to calm the crying infant by talking to it. "The pain is relevant at her age, not being fully grown muscle tissue may effect her growth in time to mature thoroughly to it's full capability." He said quickly as he began to sew up the hole the arrow head had caused.

Sarah panicked as she tried to understand what he was saying and focus on keeping pressure on her thigh at the same time. "Where did you find her?!" Sarah found herself asking suddenly. "She found us." Was his simple reply.

* * *

She limped towards the old farm house, luckily Kyle was able to hold her enough for her to support her right leg. "You need to lay down." Kyle informed her as they approached the already open door. The women didn't yell back, or even bite him, she simply stumbled in the door and fell onto the couch.

He turned and shut the door, locking it even just in case. "I'm going to go get something for you're head." He informed her, vanishing into the kitchen.

"How's she doing?" He got his answer when he looked up and seen Sarah cradling the now sleeping child in her arms. "You shot her in the leg." Sarah looked up at him, a plan look across her face.

The most deadly look someone could ever give.

"You think I did it on purpose?!" Kyle retorted and fumbled around in the basket until he found some headache medicine. "Pop's, I think the mom need's some medical attention too." Kyle admitted as the guardian turned to look down at him.

Now, they just had to figure out where the hell these two came from in the first place.


End file.
